The invention relates to a method for manufacturing bone milling cutters, wherein a milling cutter toothing is created at a distal face of a tubular milling cutter shaft of a bone milling cutter at a given outer diameter of the milling cutter shaft as well as to a device for manufacturing bone milling cutters with which a milling cutter toothing is created at a digital face of a tubular milling cutter shaft of a tubular milling cutter shaft of a bone milling cutter at a given outer diameter of the milling cutter shaft. The invention further relates to a bone milling cutter with a tubular milling cutter shaft and a milling cutter toothing at a distal face of the tubular milling cutter shaft, wherein the milling cutter toothing is formed from a number of tooth period patterns periodically distributed over at least a part of a tube circumference of the milling cutter shaft.
A conventional a bone milling cutter, for example from DE 699 17 683 T2, has a hollow cylindrical milling cutter shaft, a handle at its rear, proximal end and a milling cutter toothing at its front or distal end.
Such a milling cutter is employed in the field of medical technology to mill out vertebra components in the area of a lateral process of a spine vertebra in order to establish postero-lateral access to pinched nerve roots of the central nervous system. Nucleus propulsus tissue and other tissue types (capsule tissue, scar tissue, annulus tissue) are then removed through this access because they press on the nerve roots. The specified process of a vertebra forms, together with an adjacent process of an adjacent vertebra, the so-called facet joint.
The micro invasive operation method, which employs a generic facet joint milling cutter and which is for decompressing pinched nerve roots, is highly successful. Due to the high sensitivity of such an intervention, generic bone milling cutters must be made in an extremely precise manner and must have a high degree of toughness in order to avoid blunting of the toothing. Furthermore, such a bone-milling cutter must be stable during use and must not slip under any circumstances. All of these requirements must be fulfilled with the ability to disinfect both simply and well. For this reason, the manufacture of bone milling cutters of the generic type, which is additionally carried out in small numbers, is very expensive. In particular, this is important because a surgeon generally does not need only one bone milling cutter, but rather a whole range with various dimensions and toothing patterns.
Departing from this prior art, the invention has the objective of creating a method for manufacturing a bone-milling cutter in which the manufacturing cost is reduced compared to milling cutter toothings, which are dimensioned in accordance with the known method while avoiding the stated disadvantages. Moreover, the method should facilitate dimensioning of a milling cutter such that good stability and toughness of the toothing is ensured during use of the bone-milling cutter.